Now How Did That Happen?
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Ori is curious about his role in the company until a rohan woman stumbles on him and Dori, and joins them in their quest, however Ori cant seem to take his eyes off her. Ori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ori is definitely my favourite dwarf out of the 13, so I've decided to give him a story, what it is about I will not say yet, read and find out….**

Now how did that happen? - Chapter 1

It had been exactly two days since Thorin Oakenshields company had set off from Bag End on their perilous quest to retake their ancient home of Erebor and much to the surprise of the other dwarves in their company was the wizard, Gandalf and apparently their burglar, Bilbo Baggins, they knew he would be a nuisance so long as he didn't end up getting them all killed.

Soon the entire company had stopped to set up camp, Bombur prepared some dinner and Gandalf went off somewhere, and as usual, as Ori sat down to scribble some drawings and update his diary Dori came rushing to him making sure he had eaten.

Ori could never help smiling at his older brother, before this quest Nori had gone off on his own and Dori, being mother dwarf, decided that he needed to be looked after and nurtured, Ori kept wondering why, was it because of their treacherous task at hand? It had to be Dori never used to worry this much, sure Nori could do what he wanted, but Ori had to keep his knitted mittens on and stay with his older brother, not to say he didn't mind, but he certainly wished that he had a sword rather than a slingshot, it was handy for getting apples out of trees granted, but what use would this be against a wolf, or even worse a warg.

Orio shuddered and accepted the bowl of stew that Dori held in front of his face, he sipped it slightly, he had to hand it to Bombur although he was the big lumbering, clumsy clown of the company, he was a fantastic chef, he sipped it again just to get used to the heat before Dori came back from Bombur with a bowl of stew of his own.

"Ori, tonight me and you are on watch." Dori said sternly. "And you know the rule?"

Ori rolled his eyes. "Don't leave your sights."

Dori smiled and nodded. "Don't leave my sights, Thorin said you could have a sword for this watch, so long as you don't swing it around like a mad dwarf."

Ori mouthed a silent "yes!" he got to have a sword finally, he then stopped when he noticed Balin was watching his small celebration, the elderly dwarf just leaned forward.

"You alright there laddie?"

Dori filled in for Ori. "He's just excited about being allowed to have a sword for tonights watch."

Balin laughed and slapped his thigh. "Now you be careful Ori, one wrong swing with a sword and you will feel it on the morning."

Ori leaned forward in anticipation as Bain continued his story. "I remember when I was only young, I was put in sword training with Oin, not that I had a choice, I hate using weapons, didn't mean I couldn't fight when the need came though, and when I was put against Oin, he was dreadful, he lumbered around the place swinging his sword in large arcs, he almost hurt himself."

Ori's eyebrows raised. "Is that the reason he cant hear well?"

Balin laughed again and shook his head. "No, thats just age giving him a pleasant reminder, Isn't that right Oin?"

Balin turned towards the dwarf who just looked up from his stew, scrunched up his eyes, adjusting his ear horn before finally saying. "What?! Cant hear ya laddie!"

Balin just shook his hand in dismissal before turning back to Ori. "Bless him, older than me and still just as reckless as Dwalin."

Ori breathed in relief that Dwalin was a trusted friend, he would not like to have someone like Dwalin as an enemy, he was nice to Ori, but sometimes he came across as intimidating and scary, even when he was having a laugh.

Ori then looked at every dwarf in the camp, he looked at Thorin who was busy talking to Gandalf, Thorin was their leader and quite rightly, he took charge when no one else would, but if there was one thing Ori couldn't understand it was Thorin's mass hatred for the elves, he knew soon he would get it, but Dori warned him not to talk to him about it.

He gaze then turned to Fili and Kili, the stallions, the ladies men and the two youngest in the whole company there were those two and then he was the third youngest by about 50 years, but they were heroic, brave and slightly arrogant, but they were young and dumb, Ori thought it best just to let them go along their merry way, the last time he had met them loads of dwarf girls were surrounding them, cheering them, this was something else Ori couldn't seem to understand, he wasn't cheered ever, he hadn't had a single taste of battle or glory, whenever Dori told him stories of battle he left out the bloody parts so not to scare him, Ori would've never known about real battle had Gloin not told him stories with every single detail.

Gloin was a dwarf Ori respected quite a lot, since they started out, Gloin asked Ori if he could regail him with some war stories from his youth, Ori asked why, and Gloin simply told him how much he missed Gimli and wanted someone to tell a story to, just so he could get over his homesickness.

Ori shifted his eyes around the camp and looked towards Bifur, who just threw up his fist and nodded, Ori never quite understood Bifur, he was crazier then a tavern drunkard, he fought enemies like one too, Ori chuckled to himself, if someone were to come across their company they would not have guessed that they were all related.

(-)

Soon enough it was around night time, when Dori and Ori hastily stood up, Ori couldn't believe his eyes when Bofur gave him his mining mattock, the dwarf just smiled and clapped Ori on the shoulder.

"There you go laddie, prove to us that you can make use of a weapon, then you will get one of your own."

Ori scoffed, this had to be one of Bofurs famous wind-ups. "You're not serious?"

Bofur frowned. "Im deadly serious, and with my mattock you will be deadly too, you just careful with how you use it, I don't want to see you swing it around madly like Oin does."

Bofur was lightly smacked on the back of his head by a rather annoyed Oin, unfortunately for Bofur he had insulted Oin during one of the rare moments when he makes an attempt to listen, every other dwarf laughed as Bofur rubbed the back of his head, he went to lie back down as Dori took his flail out and let it hang by his legs as they walked the perimeter of the camp.

(-)

After about 30 minutes of patrolling with nothing but false alarms cause by badgers, mice and the occasional dwarf wandering about looking for a suitable place to answer the call of nature, soon Ori started to get quite bored, he looked over to Dori, he didn't look like he could stay awake for much longer.

"Its ok Ori." Yawned Dori. "First watches are always tiresome."

"Its not that its just this bloody mattock is so heavy, how does Bofur haul this around all day?"

Dori just smirked. "Probably uses his smug grin to hide his fatigue."

Both dwarves laughed at Dori's little quip, the laughter however was cut short after they heard rustling from the nearby tree's, it could be another false alarm, but this noise was no animal or dwarf, Dori kept his flail at the ready, while Ori heaved the mattock and wielded it with both hands in order to make use of it should the need arise.

The rustling got louder, Dori then crept closer to the rustling flora, suddenly it ceased and there was a momentary silence before a tall slim figure fell out of the bushes right on top of the terrified Dori, he let out a rather girly scream of terror, and as quick as a flash Ori had lifted the stranger off Dori and held the front of the mattock up, and gave a mean look.

"Stay still, don't make me have to use this."

Dori clapped Ori on his back as he stood up. "Good job Ori, very well done, now who are you? Speak up!"

The figure tumbled as Ori and Dori stood in shock, this figure was a young human female, her long black hair was shielding her face, Ori could'nt be sure until she spoke.

"Please don't harm me, I didn't mean to scare you both."

Ori stood agape as the female moved her hair revealing her face, she was pretty, very pretty, was it wrong to think she was pretty?, However Ori's thoughts were cut short as she began to spoke again.

"I was banished from my village and then I got terribly lost, please help me."

Dori took a look at what she was wearing, an old tunic, a rusty old sword and a dagger, Dori nodded she was telling the truth abut being banished. "Ok lass, we will take you back to camp where you can have a nice meal, what is your name?"

The female shuddered a couple of time, Ori noted how cold she was and offered his knitted mittens to her, which she accepted with gratitude, as she made use of them she spoke. "Maewyn, I am from Rohan."

Dori and Ori bowed in unison. "Dori and Nori, dwarves of Erebor, at your service."

Maewyn smiled. "Its a pleasure."

Dori then turned to Ori. "Right you escort her back to camp, Il get Thorin and tell him about what happened, he will understand."

Ori then sighed. "Its a good thing she isn't an elf."

Dori nodded before rushing back to camp as Ori then nervously turned to Maewyn. "Er, if you would be so kind as to follow me to camp."

As they walked Maewyn was showing quite a lot of interest in Ori's mittens. "These are adorable, they remind me of some mittens my little brother had, did you make them?"

Ori smiled and shook his head. "No my older brother Dori, made them for me, to keep me warm."

Ori kept looking around pretending to keep an eye out when the truth was that she was too pretty and if he stared what kind of first impression would that be? He just kept thinking of his valiant reaction, maybe Thorin will let him carry a weapon now…..

**There we go please tell me what you think, read and review and I'll get to work on chapter two soon but for now I'll get some ideas done :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I wake up and so many followers, well I will happily continue my Ori Stori and hopefully you will all continue to show your support anyway lets drag on…..**

"Ori for your quick thinking and awareness, you may go the rest of a journey with a weapon of your own, Gloin the sword."

Ori stood in awe at the magnificent dwarf sword that Gloin had given to him, and for the first time Thorin gave the young dwarf a look that said "Well Done." Ori beamed at his king and bowed.

"It truly is an honour Thorin."

"You have earned, keep it safe and keep it near."

Ori smiled again and walked over to his spot in the camp, getting claps on the back and compliments from the other dwarves as he sat back down, he put the sword into his pack, he decided that he would keep his slingshot nearby as well, soon Bofur walked up form the fire and sat down next to Ori.

"You're turning into a real dwarf now lad, soon enough your beard will reach your knees."

Ori chuckled at Bofurs little joke, as the cocky dwarf looked over at Thorin and Gandalf talking to Maewyn, he raised one eyebrow as he turned back to Ori.

"So Ori, what do you think the lass?"

Ori just got out his book and started to scribble. "What about her?"

Bofur laughed again. "You know what I mean, she's fair pretty isn't she?"

Ori just shrugged as he kept his face buried in his drawings. "I didn't notice."

"Now don't tell me you haven't given her the look."

This time Ori looked up, but in confusion. "Bofur, I haven't a clue about what you speak."

Bofur just sighed as he stood up. "You'll understand soon enough."

Ori was still confused at Bofur walked off to join Bombur and Bifur in some dwarven games, Ori shook his head as he look again around at the other dwarves, Dwalin and Gloin were having a game of headbutt knockout, Oin and Balin were talking about swords and weapons and Fili and Kili were playing the popular game 'How much pipe weed can you shove up your nostrils' Ori smirked, yes he was young, but he had never played that in his life, maybe it was because he didn't smoke and therefore stayed well away from pipe weed.

Soon Thorin loudly announced to the dwarves. "Maewyn had agreed to join us in our quest, I want you all to treat her as an equal, but no roughhousing or fighting or you'll answer to me."

Ori smiled in excitement, wait he was excited? Why? Did it have something to do with this rohan girl? Sure she was pretty, but Ori found more solace form drawing and admiring nature, he shrugged this off as something else as he looked at his finished drawing, It was the very thing they were going to slay, Smaug the golden, the perishing dragon that invaded Erebor.

Ori then wondered about the unlucky nature of the dwarves, so much territory had been stolen from their kind by orcs, Moria was taken by goblins, Gundabad was taken by orcs and now Erebor had been taken by a dragon, if it wasn't for Nordinbad and the blue mountains the dwarves would be homeless, soon his thoughts were shaken as he heard Thorin mention him.

"Ori shall look after Maewyn and keep her safe, seeing as he has shown his bravery."

Ori just looked around at the looks he was getting from the dwarfs, winks and nudges, what were they doing that for? Sometimes he forgot who they were when they started acting like this around girls, maybe it was just a boy thing.

Ori then looked for Bilbo, he knew he would be mature about this, he met the gaze of the hobbit and waved at him to come over, so he came and sat down beside him.

"Bilbo why were the other dwarves winking and nudging me? What did I do?"

Bilbo smirked as he leaned forward. "Maybe it is because Maewyn is in your care, as far as Im concerned she safer with you, Bofur would be trying to flirt constantly and Dwalin would just want to give her an honorary headbutt."

Ori winced at that thought and rubbed his forehead, headbutt's from Dwalin, were painful although it granted his respect if you weren't knocked out.

"Ori, I wouldn't worry, maybe Thorin trusts you because of your recent actions."

Ori nodded in understanding. "You are right Bilbo, thank you very much."

"Glad to help friend."

As Bilbo got up to walk to Gandalf, Dori came back from the tree's and sat down by his pack.

"Now Ori, with a great sword comes great responsibility, make sure you don't end up hurting yourself."

Ori smiled and nodded, at least Dori was still the same. "I wont I promise I will still remain near and cautious."

"Good because you've got an extra head to look after."

Ori became worried, he wasn't much of a fighter. "But what good will I be if i cannot defend her?"

Then walked up and sat down next to Ori. "Thats where I'll come in, the next time we make camp, I will show you some tricks with a sword, so when the time comes you will know what to do, and I will show you some tricks to impress the lass."

Nori said the last part with a wink, Ori just shrugged. "I don't want to impress her though, I doubt she will want any of her drooling after her."

Nori gave a frown. "Well, I can tell ya that some of us aren't interested in her, I for one already have a loved one, Gloin had a wife, Oin and Balin are way too old for her, however the rest I do not know about."

Ori then smirked. "Lets hope Bombur doesn't try to impress her."

Nori and Dori laughed. "Too right she could end up being crushed." They all laughed at the very thought of Bombur being clumsy enough for that to happen.

"Well either way Ori, wether she will be impressed or not, with you she will be safe."

Ori nodded as he gave Nori a hug. "Thanks brother, bit leave the worry about my well being to Dori."

Dori gave a sarcastic laugh before clasping Ori on the back of the head. "Careful there laddie, Im tougher than Nori."

Nori then looked shocked. "You are not, I could lift ten times what you could lift!"

"No you couldn't, Im the eldest and the eldest brother is always the stronger."

Nori then grabbed some pipetted. "Well lets have a contest, whoever shoves more pipe weed up their nostrils will be superior."

Ori shook his head as he two brothers stormed off to join Fili and Kili in their odd games, so with every other distraction gone, he picked his journal back up and started to draw him standing on top of a dead smaug, soon his mind drifted off about Maewyn, then he stopped shocked to realise what he had just drawn, there was himself on top of smaug and there she was being held by him, Ori scrunched his eyes closed as the quickly tore the page out and started over, where did that come from?

Ori then noticed he was being watched as he looked up to see Maewyn standing there.

"Thorin told me that you would take care of me, er Im sorry to disturb you."

Ori then smiled at her shy nature. "Its not bother at all, come and sit down and I will get you some ale."

Maewyn sat down slowly as Ori went up to Bombur and got a flagon of ale, he walked back and handed her the flagon.

"Here you go Maewyn, you will like this its called 'Bomburs Brew' its like his special ale."

Maewyn smiled. "Thank you Ori." She took couple of sips. "Wow this is delectable."

Ori looked to see Bombur smiling with pride at her compliment as he hobbled away to see how the pipe weed game between Nori and Dori was going.

"Thorin has told me all about this quest, I didn't expect to see a wizard or a hobbit in your company."

Ori chuckled. "Until a couple of days ago, neither did I, but believe me this quest will be dangerous, but every dwarf here had proved himself again and again, were all as hard as nails and are determined."

Maewyn shot Ori an impressed look. "I must say you are different from the other dwarves."

Ori stopped chuckling and frowned. "How am I?"

"Well for one you aren't downing ale or playing these silly dwarf games."

Ori just shook his head. "So long as I have my book and my quill, I have no need for games."

Maewyn looked over Ori shoulders as he continued to write. "Could I possibly see what you are drawing?"

Ori quickly hid the accidental drawing of him and Maewyn. "Yes of course." Ori handed her the book. "What do you think?"

Maewyns eyes widened in awe as she slowly flicked through the book, Ori had his fingers crossed that she would like them. "Wow Ori these are… fantastic!" She kept stopping to take a longer look at some of the more impressive drawings. "You have a great skill in drawing."

Ori just bowed his head. "It is what I like to do when all of the other dwarves are busy." He looked over to see that Nori had lost the challenge and Dori had his arms in the air, swinging his flair around, Ori shook his head and remembered Dori telling him to be careful with his sword and there he was swinging his flair in victory, he just looked back to Maewyn who was also looking at Dori, and he said.

"My brother means well, but he can be such a hypocrite sometimes."

Maewyn laughed, as she handed Ori's book back to him. "Do you know where I will be sleeping?"

Ori then noticed Oin giving him a thumbs up as he rolled his eyes. "I have a spare blanket that you are more than welcome to use."

As Maewyn set up her blanket and the pillows she had received from Thorin, Ori took the opportunity to send a rude hand gesture back to Oin, who just smiled and point to Dori who still hadn't stopped his victory lap of the camp, then Oin yelled to Ori. "And you thought I was bad with weapons!."

Ori laughed. "And he told me to be careful!"

Oin then adjusted his ear horn. "What?!"

**There we go chapter two, I hope everyone likes this one, so read, review and tell me what you think any advice is welcome as well, and remember Ori is awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so glad that this Ori Stori is going down a treat for everyone and yes he is adorable isn't he? and Im making sure all the dwarves get mentioned including Gandalf and Bilbo, anyway here we go….**

_Ori! Ori! Ori!_

_Ori stood in front of the crowd, a look of pride on his face as Thorin walked up to him,_

_"Ori you have put an end to our war and slain the great Smaug the Golden."_

_Ori just shrugged his shoulders. "That was nothing, the dragon was a walk through the shire compared to the goblin army."_

_"Which you defeated single-handedly." Said Thorin in gratitude. "And now you have saved us all and we are thankful."_

_Then Nori and Dori walked up to show Ori to his thrown and as he marvelled at this gorgeous throne, he noticed a familiar rohan woman running up to him._

_Ori threw his arms open. "Darling Maewyn, come to me."_

_Ori and Maewyn embraced as Maewyn moved her head closer and brushed her lips with his and…_

_(-)_

"Agh!" Yelled Ori as he darted up from his bed only to hit his forehead on a low branch and fall back down as he clutched his head in pain from the branch and from dream, how could he think and dream of these kind of things? What was wrong with him? Girls never clouded his thoughts before.

Ori then noticed Gloin had awoken with his sword drawn. "Wheres the danger laddie?"

Ori just shook his head. "Nothing Gloin just a bad dream." Gloin then laughed at this as he looked up into the sky.

"I remember when Gimli had nightmares he woke up screaming and within seconds I had burst into his room, sword drawn, ready to protect him."

Ori just rubbed his head again. "I screamed because I also hit my head on a branch as I sat up."

Gloin just waved his hand. "Oh man up, you've got a sword and a woman, at least act manly about it."

Ori then raised an eyebrow. "I care for my sword, and she's not my woman."

Gloin just rolled his eyes. "Yeah because that's all you care about, and if you're protecting her then by logic she is yours."

Ori just sighed as Gloin rolled over and went back to sleep, Ori couldn't sleep now his head hurt and he had too much to think about, so as quietly as he could he crept up and away a couple of feet from the camp, as he was leaving he couldn't help but notice how close Maewyn was from him while sleeping, Ori blushed at that and then wondered how his scream woke up Gloin at the edge of the fire and not Maewyn who was basically sleeping right next to him, the thought of it made his head hurt even more.

(-)

Ori sat down on a stone and looked out over the cliffs and took note of the beauty of the flora of middle earth, it was a shame for him that they had to go to Erebor where the main colours were black and grey colour of ash left in its trail by Smaug, he shuddered again at the thought of the dragon, he was terrified of dragons, yes in his dream he had slain Smaug, but thats how he knew it was a dream only with him and Maewyn sharing kisses, Ori just winced and shook the thought out of his head and focused on something more humorous, like Dori's victory lap of the camp after he won the pipe weed contest.

"Something troubling you Ori?"

Ori turned in shock to see none other but Gandalf, smiling kindly at him, Ori just turned his head back to once again look at the landscape. "No worries will plague my mind until we reach Erebor."

Gandalf then took his seat on the rock Ori was sat down on. "Young master dwarf, I know of your rising feelings."

Ori was confused. "Feelings?"

Gandalf nodded. "For our new guest, you are drawn to her shy but kind nature and her beauty."

Ori just shook his head. "Maewyn? No, I was too busy drawing in my book to notice any of her features." Ori knew he was lying he was doing more ogling than drawing.

Gandalf chuckled at Ori's vain attempt to hide the truth. "Do not hide your feelings my friend, she appeals to you, this is why I convinced Thorin to put her in your care because I know not Maewyns true intentions, but from what she has told me, she favours you over the other dwarves."

Ori's head shot up. "Why? Gandalf, why me?"

Gandalf just raised his eyebrows. "Is it not apparent, you are the less rowdy of the thirteen, Maewyn thinks you to be very polite for a dwarf."

Ori then smirked at the compliment, it had been a while since any girl, be they dwarf, human or elf had acknowledged the dwarfs presence over the other twelve. "I did not think that she had any interest in myself."

Gandalf then leaned in. "This is why you must protect her, prove to her how reliable and trustworthy you can be, I do not ask bravery or foolish behaviour just to win her affections though."

Ori shook his head. "I never really liked any of the dwarf games."

Gandalf laughed. "It was fun to see Dori running around the place with is flail."

Ori then grimaced. "After him telling me to be safe and sound and then I see him swinging his flail around like a drunken dwarf."

"Well master Ori, you know well of the stubbornness of dwarves."

Ori nodded and sniggered. "Thorin might be a good example of stubborn, Im surprised you managed to convince him to change his mind about Maewyn."

"Just remember it is I who also convinced Thorin to accept Bilbo into your quest."

Ori then remembered back in Bag End, when Bofur had told Bilbo all about dragons and Bilbo fainted, he nearly laughed at seeing that. "That you are mister Gandalf, but are you certain that Maewyn even favours me at all."

Gandalf nodded. "So far she has only remembered one of our names and that name was Ori."

Ori then smiled again, now he was the centre of attention to, Nori could eat his heart out. "Well maybe it is because she met me and Dori first and when I escorted her back to the camp we talked for a bit."

Gandalf took in this information and nodded. "Well then maybe you have just made a better first impression than the others, Bofur especially.

Ori then raised an eyebrow. "Why? What did Bofur do?"

"He tried to use a dwarves ice breaker and ended up with Maewyn slapping him."

Gandalf and Ori shared a couple of seconds silence, before they broke into laughter. "Poor Bofur will he ever learn? He was like that back at the blue mountains."

"Well either way Thorin crossed him off the list of choices for her protector, Fili and Kili were just as bad, and none of the other dwarves wanted anything to do with her after seeing her slap Bofur, so I asked Thorin to consider you, and in time he agreed and sent her over to you."

Ori just sat agape, he couldn't believe this, he was deemed trustworthy enough to look after Maewyn, Did she even need looking after?"

"Gandalf, in my company she would do a better job of protecting me."

"Nori did tell me that he will train you with that sword of yours, but until then you and Maewyn will stay with the group, just because you are small in stature does not mean you are small in bravery or strength, now you must get back to sleep, we have too much ground to cover tomorrow."

As Ori stood up and started walking back towards the camp Gandalf turned his head. "And Ori?"

Ori stopped and turned.

"Keep her secret, Keep her safe."

(-)

Ori had reached the camp and had sat back down when he noticed that his sketch book was missing, he started to worry as he went through his pack and neural gave up before he looked over to Maewyn and noticed it by her pillow, along with his quill, so he quietly picked up the quill and book and noticed that the quill had been used.

Ori eyes widened as he flicked through and found a drawing that didn't belong to him, it was…. it was him! Ori nearly fell back against the tree, it was him with his new sword, heroically protecting her from Smaug, Ori's heart started to pound rapidly, Maewyn definitely was thinking about him enough to draw this, it was a very beautiful drawing, he then looked around the camp, before he tucked the book back into his pack, he lay back down and looked over again to the sleeping form of Maewyn, he couldn't stop looking, she was so pretty, even when she was sleeping, her smile was the best part of her, it put him in mind of an angel or an elf.

Ori then turned onto his back as he looked at the stars and then realised that in the drawing, he was defending her with bravery and honour and he was using his new sword, he gasped, this was like a sign, he needed to be efficient with his sword, so he went over in his head, the next time they break tomorrow, he will walk up to Nori and start his training, he wanted this to be a sign of what was to come, so he made sure he was ready to defend Maewyn, to show her that Ori of the mountain is a brave dwarf and not just a young babyface.

Ori then smiled as he let sleep take him over and envelop him as he slowly drifted off to the sound of the whistling of the tree's in the wind…

**There you go chapter 3, I hope this little talk time between Ori and Gandalf is good enough, so read, review tell me what you think and a big thanks to all the followers and those who have reviewed you are too kind :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to **Loveretriever **I hope you like this, I really do anyway lets continue and see what else Ori will get up to in this stori, and remember if you have any Ori stories I have a community for them, Ori Stori, anyway lets go….**

The next couple of days for Ori had been the best and worst days of his life, the worst days were the ones where his Brother Nori would train him in sword tactics and agility as far as the dwarves went, and ran him down to the bone, every night Ori slept like the dead.

The best days however, were the ones that Nori gave him a break and he got to spend some time talking to Maewyn, Ori was getting more confident and as the fourth day of training finished, Ori felt he could properly protect Maewyn, after seeing that drawing she secretly did of him protecting her, he wanted to fulfil that drawing and make her proud, although he still wore the knitted mittens and carried the slingshot every dwarf could see that Ori was making the step from boy to man, although Dwalin had to admit he had never seen a dwarf man with mittens and a cardigan, however according to Bofur, the rohan beauty redeemed Ori.

(-)

Once again after a long hike, a long training period and a long talk from Bombur about romantic meals, Ori couldn't understand why Bombur mentioned them anyway, Thorin announced that they would make camp and rest a while, and once the campfire was up and running Ori went quickly towards the fire and warmed his hands, within moments Maewyn had sat down beside him and smiled.

"Hello Ori, how did the training session with Nori go?" Ori smiled at this, Maewyn had finally remembered every dwarf name, along with Bilbo, she had even remembered Bofur, but then again how could you forget someone you slapped.

"Like with every session Maewyn, I get more and more skill with each technique but everything is aching so, I cant even lie flat."

Maewyn laughed quietly. "Would you like me to relax your shoulders?"

Ori's eyes widened as he turned his head. "Er… I….er…What?"

"Don't worry, it wont hurt just look to the fire and relax."

Ori just shrugged as he obeyed. "I don't see how….ooooo." Ori had trailed off as Maewyn gently massaged his back, Ori had to admit, this felt great, he was so relaxed he didn't notice the wink from Fili and Kili before they went off into the tree's.

Soon after five minutes of muscle relaxation, Maewyn stopped and sat back down next to Ori. "Well, what did you think?"

Ori just stretched and stood. "That really helped, thanks for that."

Their conversation was drawn short as Thorin, Fili and Kili rushed from the clearing, weapons drawn.

"The burglar is in trouble!" Barked Thorin, Immediately every dwarf stood up and drew their weapons, Ori picked up his sword and nodded to Nori, who threw a longsword to Maewyn.

Balin then ran forward. "What trouble has befell him?"

"Trolls, three of them, they've got him we need to be quick before they eat him, Gandalf would be happy if that happened, so lets go get our burglar."

The dwarves cheered as they quickly made their way towards where the trolls were seen by Fili and Kili.

Ori and Maewyn ran together, although Maewyn had to deliberately run slower to make sure Ori kept up, and soon enough from the front of the line, they heard the yelling of dwarves as all thirteen dwarves poured into the troll camp and started to display the fury of the dwarves, Ori was shocked to see three large, ugly trolls, trying to crush each of them to no avail, as he swiped at the legs of one with his sword, making use of his skills to avoid the fists of the second troll, he constantly kept aware of Maewyn and made sure she was ok, and to his surprise, Maewyn was unstoppable, she had her longsword drawn and was dodging, swinging and avoiding the trolls while still wounding them.

Ori then became optimistic soon the trolls would give up, but then every single dwarf stopped dead as two of the trolls held bilbo, one trolled holding his arms, the other holding his legs, and the third grunted.

"Anyone makes a move, this obbit gets ripped open, now drop yer weapons."

(-)

Ori stubbled and squirmed, the trolls upon gaining an advantage had put them all in sacks, Ori couldn't move around or get out of the sack, but he saw Maewyn in her sack not far off and quickly wriggled towards her, Ori had to hold tears back as he realised that this was it for him and Maewyn, as he got close enough, Maewyn stubbled in her sack until they were both lying against the rock together, they both tried to get as close to hugging as they could, and looked at the three trolls, talking about methods of killing them, Ori was scared and he did nothing to hold it back.

"Ori, do not fear death." Maewyn said softly as she rested her head on his. "I will be here with you."

Ori smiled and looked up to her. "Maewyn, as much as I fear death, having you here makes death seem bearable."

The rest of the dwarves just groaned and cursed as they struggled against their sacks, but Ori decided to spend his final moments with Maewyn, he decided to make this final moment his most memorable.

"Maewyn." Ori said softly. "I saw your drawing of me and you, it was one of the most moving drawings I have ever seen, and I am sorry that I couldn't love up to protecting you properly."

Maewyn smiled and looked down to him. "Ori you have nothing to be sorry for, you are one of the most polite, kind and considerate dwarves and theres no other dwarf I would rather die with than you."

Ori noticed a small tear rolling down Maewyns cheek as Ori shuffled up higher so they were face to face, Ori then gave in to impulse and moved his lips to hers, Maewyn returned the kiss as they became oblivious to everything around with them including the yelling from Dwalin.

"For Dain's sake Ori! Take it outside." Called Bofur.

Gloin, who was in the sack next to Bofur, moved his head to the side and head butted him. "You idiot they are outside, and who cares? Were about to become troll dinner!"

Gloin and Bofur then stopped to notice that Bifur was staring confused at the three trolls, Ori and Maewyn broke their kiss to see the three trolls not speaking, but arguing.

The trolls quarrel started out as just a couple of rude words and before the dwarves knew it, they were punching, kicking and head butting each other, as the dwarves edged back, so as not to be crushed by falling troll, soon enough the fight had stopped as the first light of day shone through the tree's and turned the trolls to stone where they stood.

Bilbo looked around confused before Gandalf walked out of the bushes. "My friends, you are safe now."

Ori then felt a new sense of joy as Gandalf untied his sack, Ori jumped out and stretched his arms and legs before tending to Maewyns sack, as she stood up they both looked at each other before Maewyn leaned down and embraced the small dwarf, Ori just smiled against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Ori didn't mind the fact that Maewyn was much taller than him, all he cared about right now was that they were both safe.

"This will be quite a story to tell."

Ori smirked at Maewyns sarcasm. "Well should you leave this part out?"

"What the best part of it? Oh no that wont do."

(-)

Dori and Nori were relieved to be safe as they sat back down at camp, they hated being in sacks due to the terror and humiliation, but they were shocked by two things, the first thing were the trolls in some epic battle that was ended by the sun and seeing their youngest brother, Ori the babyface kissing Maewyn, they couldn't believe it, Dori laid down by the fire and turned his head over to Nori.

"Im surprised, I thought bringing him on this quest would be a bad idea, but in less than a week, he has been deemed worthy by Thorin to wield a sword, valiantly battles three trolls and now he has a girlfriend."

Nori chuckled as he threw a bread roll to him. "Aye maybe, he doesn't need you to take care of him anymore."

Dori couldn't imagine that day, but he thought to himself, he has been replaced, not that he minded too much, he had Ori and Bilbo to look after, and with Ori looking after Maewyn, he didn't need too much attention.

"I didn't expect to see him like this just yet, I thought it would take longer."

Nori just shrugged at his brother words. "You should've seen him during the last days of training, I would dare say he is becoming about as deadly as Dwalin, and I saw him fearlessly charge the largest troll, that was impressive."

Dori just grunted as he muted hungrily through the breadroll. "Our little Ori is growing up."

Nori then stood up. "Your Ori, I only trained him how to use a sword."

"Well better you than Oin." Dori smirked.

(-)

Since his little confession to Maewyn, her and Ori had moved their blankets closer together and used the heavy sleeping of the dwarves to lie with each other and talk.

"Maewyn I never got the chance to ask, how did you end up running into me and Dori?"

"I got split up from my unit by a group of goblins, I lost my horse and my weapons, I wandered around for hours until I found you two."

Ori then smiled. "I am sorry for drawing Bofurs mattock on you."

"It's no worry, I could've defended myself, even if Bofur was the dwarf I ran into."

Ori laughed again. "He has a tendency to be a little bit… Arrogant, he thinks he is some kind of woman god, even more surprising for him when he saw you and me…"

Ori could finish his sentence before Maewyn had cupped the young dwarfs cheeks and given him a long, endearing kiss, before wrapping his arms around him. "Im so glad that I have my kind, strong Ori to protect me."

Ori just ran his fingers through her hair. "And Ive got my tall, strong Maewyn."

With these words, they kissed once more before falling asleep in each others embrace…

**There you go I hope this one is good, for the trolls, I based it on the book where every dwarf is in a sack, rather than the ones(Including Ori) are on a spit, anyway read, review and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow even more followers, I didn't think Ori was this popular, but then again Ori is adorable anyway, sorry for taking so long, you know back in college and all, lets continue…**

Ori so far had woken up, had breakfast, trained with Nori, spent some time talking to Bilbo and Gandalf and of course spending some quality time with his new lady friend, Maewyn, as far as Ori could imagine, most of his dreams had come true, he was walking holding a magnificent sword and walking alongside a human woman with whom he was romantically involved.

The whole time though Ori, along with every other dwarf, couldn't stop looking at Bilbo's magical elven sword, what did he call it? Sling? Sing? Whatever, either way it glowed whenever orcs or goblins were near, which would be handy in a spot of bother, they would gain the upper hand.

(-)

However soon the treacherous thoughts that clouded Ori's mind came back stronger when Bilbo noticed his sword had started to glow a bright blue, every one stood and looked around, as the screeches and roars of goblins, echoed in the distance.

"Come dwarves!" Shouted Thorin. "We must make for the rocky areas and pick them off!"

Thorins strategy seemed to work, although a large group of goblins would be terrifying to behold, they were nothing when broken apart and in the maze of rocks, goblin after goblin had been picked off by a dwarf, Ori managed to knock one out with his sling before drawing his sword, earning himself an impressed look from Maewyn.

"I see that sling isn't just for apples?" She said with a wink.

"Not quite milady, its still of use to me."

As the fighting grew less as each goblin fell to the orc blade, the company heard the growl of wolves not far off, and they sounded as if they had riders atop them, Thorin decided another stategy.

"Quickly run!"

Ori raised an eyebrow, not the most impressive strategy of Thorin Oakenshield, but whatever got them further away from the enemy, Ori counted as a good idea, so every dwarf ran for another maze of rocks and trees, this time keeping together so they did not get picked off by wolves, soon Ori began to calm as Bilbo's sword, something Bilbo kept looking at in terror, was beginning to lose colour as they kept running, Maybe they gave up?

Then Bilbo's sword went back to a strong blue.

Or maybe not.

(-)

The wolf riders that did catch up were met with the deadly arrows and axes of Fili and Kili, as soon as they shook off the remainder of the hunting party, a small gap in the rocks was spotted, Thorin and Gandalf ran towards the gap that lead to a small tunnel, and every dwarf ducked inside, and as soon as every dwarf was safely inside, they watched Bilbo's sword as it began to lose the colour, then they heard the unfamiliar noises of horses and bows, as Bombur, looked through the hole, he straightened up shocked.

"Elves! A whole group of them, they just took out the rest of the goblins and wolves."

Ori cringed as Thorin began to look visibly cross. "Lets leave them to their arrogance and find out where this tunnel leads."

Maewyn looked confused to Ori. "Why does he hate elves so?"

Ori smirked. "I will gladly tell you later, when Thorin is not in hearing distance."

(-)

The dwarves continued on through the cave until Balin noticed a light right at the end.

"There we go lads, a way out."

Dwalin then gruffly lead the way out of the cave and stood agape at what he saw outside, every other dwarf stood in awe at what they saw before them as finally Bilbo, Gandalf, Maewyn and Ori who were equally amazed at the beauty of the eleven city they saw before them, Gandalf wasn't as much amazed, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"Welcome my friends to Imladris, or Rivendell, home of lord Elrond."

Ori still couldn't help but notice how much more annoyed Thorin was beginning to look, first the elf riders steal his kills and now they had to go to their elf city, Thorin was clenching and unclenching his fists as they walked the stone pathway to the gateways of Imladris.

Ori walking decided to extend his hand to Maewyns, she smiled gracefully and held on to his hand, he had never felt so warm inside as they walked hand in hand, Maewyn then looked again to marvel as Rivendell grew ever closer.

"I had always heard stories about the elven city from my mother, but I would never have thought that I would be walking here, this truly has been a day to remember."

Ori smiled. "I'll be sure to make a note of that the next time I draw in my journal."

Maewyn's eyes then lit up with excitement. "That reminds me, I have drawn more sketches in your journal, I wish to have your opinion on them."

Ori closed the book and put it back in his pack. "Once we get a place to rest, I will take a look but for now I just want to get meeting the elves over and done with so we can all sit down and have a nice, big meal."

Maewyn then heard Bombur grunt in approval as he walked alongside Balin and Bifur who also agreed with Ori, Bilbo just sighed and rolled his eyes, he had told Maewyn all about the 13 hungry dwarves showing up at his home and eating everything, Maewyn continued to smirk and wanted to ask Ori about the dinner form his perspective.

Her thoughts were then brought to a halt, as they were surrounded by a group of elven riders, who circled the entire company, she looked down at Ori, who along with the others, had his weapon drawn, Maewyn placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ori worry not, elves will never harm any of the free peoples."

Ori just nodded as the riders stood down and a very regal looking elf came walking down from the steps and greeted them, Ori hadn't paid much attention to the conversation between Elrond and Gandald, the last time he checked he didn't think any of the other dwarves were paying attention until Elrond announced.

"You must all be hungry."

Bombur just shouted out. "You bet your long elvish hair we are!"

Every dwarf, including Ori, shouted in agreement as Elrond nodded contently, and smiled towards Gandalf as a group of elven servants escorted the company towards the dining hall.

(-)

After lots of arguing and cursing in dwarfish, every dwarf was sat down on the left side of the table sat, Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur and Bofur.

On the right side sat Nori, Dori, Ori, Maewyn, Fili and Kili.

And on the two table edges sat Bombur and Thorin, and soon Maeywn expected a huge mess of dwarven table manners, instead she saw every single dwarf, except for Bombur, picking at the salad leaves and vegetables lining their plates, Maewyn noticed Dori talking to Ori.

"Come on eat it, its good for you."

Maewyn chuckled as Ori shook his head. "I don't like green food."

Maeywn took a large salad leaf and stroked it alluringly across Ori's face. "Please Ori, eat some for me."

Ori then took the salad leaf and munched into it as if it was meat, Maewyn laughed more at the impressed look from Dori.

"Thanks lass, didn't think Id ever get him to eat."

Maewyn just held up her hands. "He's no different from my little brother, promise him something he will want and then he will obey."

Dori then looked confused. "And what exactly have you promised him?"

Maewyn gave a serious look before Dori, set his cutlery back down on the table. "All of a sudden, I don't feel so hungry."

(-)

The entire meal had livened up once the elves caught on that the dwarves were not one of vegetables and decided to gather some rare meat and cooking it specially, even Thorin had to agree that the elven meat was delectable, and soon the grunting of disappointment had changed to the sounds of gratification as more and more meat was cooked, one factor about the dwarves that Elrond had gathered was that Bombur was a great chef, he remembered seeing the large dwarf and Glohirim, the head chef, talking and laughing about recipes and different ways to cook meat, the next time Elrond looked, they were both in the kitchen and Bombur was giving an expert opinion on Glohirim's food, which thankfully was positive.

Elrond could not stop smiling about the mixed race kitchen, and he walked slowly towards the main dining hall and noted Ori and Maewyn, Elrond knew of their relations, but it still confused him, he never thought he would see the day that a human and a dwarf would be seen hand in hand, it reminded him of the elf and dwarf that found love, Andriel and Farin their names were, Elrond continued to look around the table, and noticed Thorin smiling and talking with Dwalin and Balin.

But Elrond felt uncertainty about Thorin, as if he needed to explain the past actions of elves and find out why Thorin is so uneasy around elves rather than the obvious reason, he also couldn't help but notice that Dori was eating much.

Must have been something someone said**…**

**Here we go a new chapter, and every single dwarf has been mentioned with a special one for Bombur, seeing as he doesn't say much, and as usual, read and review any advice is welcome and I'll keep this story going and don't forget to follow my community 'Ori Stori'. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry for taking so long with other stories, college and work and everything anyway Im glad that everyone seems to like Ori having his own stori so i will keep on….**

The dinner had gone on into the night but no one was complaining, elves and dwarves alike were chatting like friends, apart from Thorin, who just continued to talk to Dwalin, but in Ori's point of view the dwarf and elf getting on the best were Bombur and the head chef glohirim, mainly because they were giving tips and advice to each other on how to prepare food what with Bombur being a chef himself and a very obvious lover of food.

"Tell ye what laddie." Said Bombur with an impressed look as he tried the soup. "I think this has to be the best soup Ive ever tried, there's good amounts of all the ingredients, I must know the recipe."

The elf chef smiled as he sipped some of Bomburs ale. "The same for your Ale, it is the best I have ever tasted."

Ori chuckled as he saw both of them write down notes, Ori also couldn't help but chuckle at how much of an obstacle Bombur was for the elf waiters as they had to squeeze past him as he conversed with their boss, Ori then felt a soft hand pat him on the shoulder, he turned and smiled to see Maewyn there by his side.

"Ori I have found something that you must see!" Maewyn chirped excitedly as she grabbed his hand and let him far from the dining hall, Ori also noticed the wink he got from Bofur as he left.

Nori then jokingly leant towards Dori. "Our little dwarf is growing up." Unfortunately Nori got a face full of Bombur's ale as Dori did not find Nori's joke funny at all, the other dwarves howled in laughter as Nori coughed and spluttered.

(-)

Ori couldn't believe his eyes as Maewyn showed him the most beautiful view of Imladris he had ever seen since arriving, for Ori the best view for him was dwarves stonework and mountains, but lush trees and orange skies complete with a setting sun between the two mountains that formed an arc, Ori felt content as he held Maewyns hand with his.

"Its…Indescribable Maewyn. "Ori softly said. "It is almost as beautiful as you are."

Maewyn blushed as she knelt down and embraced the dwarf she had come to love since meeting. "You know darling, you are far too soft for a dwarf."

Ori sniggered and he moved his arms up and down her back. "Blame Dori for keeping me out of trouble."

"I must thank him, had it not been for him you would've been rowdy and noisy like the others and I wouldn't have been so keen."

The pair shared a laugh as they broke the embrace and sat down on the small stone bench overlooking the elf paradise, Maewyn then leant over and rested her chin on the top of Ori's head as he leant his against her chest and yawned. "Today has been a day of too much running and fighting, I could use a nap."

Maewyn stretched her arms as she stood up. "I agree, has Elrond shown you where we sleep yet?"

Ori then swiftly stood. "Yes he said he arranged a bed for the both of us however I am still a little hungry, that green food isn't filling enough."

Maewyn then smiled affectionately. "However you ate your green's like a good dwarf so you will get your reward, so for now go and eat some more and in an hour return to bed for your prize."

Ori nearly fell over backwards at Maewyns choice of words as she winked at him and walked away deliberately swinging her hips from side to side, Ori shook his head as many thoughts clouded his mind, all of them good thoughts and all of them about what would happen in an hours time, then the rumbling in his stomach reminded him of his hunger and he quickly made his way back to the laughing and whooping coming from the dining hall.

Probably some dwarf games are underway.

(-)

Ori almost lost his appetite laughing as he entered the hall to find Bofur and Dwalin having a headbutt contest that ended with Bofur falling over a chair and Dwalin falling through the kitchen door, the other dwarves were too busy laughing to notice Dwaling getting chucked out of the kitchen by Bombur and the poor dwarf going flying back into Bofur who had just got back up.

Ori didn't laugh too hard lest Dwalin notice and challenge him for his cheekiness, so he gingerly made his way to the kitchen and slipped inside, he saw Bombur and Glohirim sharing flagons of Bomurs ale, Ori also took note of how drunk they both were, he then gulped as Bombur made his way towards him.

"Ori! How ye doin laddie? Its great to see ya, last I saw of ye Maewyn was taking ye somewhere private." He winked largely as he finished his sentence then burst into laughter along with Glohirim, who also winked in agreement as he poured himself another flagon of ale.

"Bombur, if its too much trouble could I have a bowl of soup please?"

Bombur nearly answered but he heard a distance clattering as Glohirim came staggering forward with a bowl full of soup, well it was full before he started walking, he had sloshed it around and there was only half of it left.

"There you go Ori, now to your lady friend she is waiting." Glohirim said with a salute as Bombur started to laugh again.

Ori notice the lack of soup in the bowl he had been given, but thankfully there was enough there to satisfy his hunger, so he just gave a polite thumbs up before quickie leaving the kitchen.

As he went back to the dining table he noticed that Dori and Balin had gone, probably to sleep, Bofur and Bifur were singing some dwarf songs and Nori, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin and Thorin had joined in, Ori decided to just listen as he sat down and started to eat his soup, he turned his head to notice Oin sitting next to him eating slices of meat.

"Are you not singing with the rest Oin?"

The elderly dwarf took a sip of ale and shook his head. "Not tonight laddie, Im too tired besides its high time that we started to learn more songs, Im sick of singing about bloody mountains." Ori nodded in agreement, Oin then lifted his head again. "Say lad, weren't you going off with Maewyn to bed not long ago."

"No she was just showing me the view of Imladris, she wants me to meet her in our chambers in an hour."

Oin then beamed a smile as he adjusted his ear horn. "Now that I heard very clearly, good on ya boy, not a couple of weeks and you're already a man, Im proud of ye and so is everyone else." Oin then patted Ori on the back and he finished off the rest of his soup.

"Im nervous Oin, what if she wants romance?"

Oin then adjusted his ear horn again before sitting up. "Lad, Ive talked to her, from what she's told me about you, just having you around makes her happy, I do remember me saying to myself that I would rather die than see a dwarf with an elf, however she is human and as far as humans go she's lovely, I think you're really lucky and from what she seems to say, I think she is too so don't worry about what she wants having you there for her is what she wants be it hugging, kissing or anything else, they don't care what you do or how you do it, only that you are they with them."

Ori sat wide eyed as Oin sat back against his chair and chuckled at Ori's reaction to his advice, Ori then came to and sat back too. "How do you know all of this?"

Oin then laughed before a small cough came out. "Ori, When I was about your age, I was as good looking as Fili and Kili combined, I had all the dwarf women breaking down my door, and I also had the charm and good manners to woo the dwarf woman that is my wife, I love her so and we didn't know what to expect when we first started to share aspects of our life and love with one another, but so long as you truly care for her, nothing goes wrong."

Ori felt so enlightened, he thought that any advice on females would have surely came from Fili and Kili, after all they were the good looking dwarves of the group, and now he was getting woman advice from Oin, the eldest member of Thorins company, what's to come next? Advice on weight loss from Bombur?

"Remember Ori, Maewyn cares for you, just as much as you do, protect her, keep her safe and I promise you, she will return your protection and affection, now you have got another half an hour before you are needed back there so lets have a game of pipetted?"

Ori looked around worriedly as Oin laughed. "Im joking lad, I know your not one for the games, I'll go ask Bombur." The dwarf then stood up and made his way into the kitchen and heard the welcoming shouts of the drunken dwarf and elf, Ori rolled his eyes and he decided to talk a walk to relax him for the next half an hour.

(-)

Ori quietly went into the dark bed chamber and noticed Maewyn sitting by a lit fire, she had taken off all of her armour and was warming her hands by the fire, Ori smiled as he went to sit beside her and leaned against her.

"You're early, I said an hour." Maewyn said with a joking tone in her voice.

Ori chuckled to himself. "Do you honestly think I would've gone a full hour without seeing you? I would miss you too much."

Maewyn couldn't control her arms as she threw them around Ori and pressed her lips against his and she stroked his cheek.

"Ori I havent said yet but I feel so safe in your strong dwarf arms." She leant back onto Ori's lap as he stroked her beautiful black hair as she smiled up to him.

"I am glad to make you happy with just my presence, although I am not the strongest dwarf."

"I care not for you also have brains and cunning, I will always favour that over raw strength." Maewyn said softly as her eyes met with his, Maewyn then sat up and pulled Ori in for another kiss as the fire flickered into the night.

"Maewyn?"

Maewyn then touched her forehead with his. "Yes darling?"

"I…I…I love you."

Maewyn smiled as she pecked his lips again. "I love you too."

Ori could not have felt happier at any other point in his life as he took Maewyns hand and took her to their bed and laid down next to each other and kissed into the night as the fire burned brightly…..

**There we are a new chapter I hope everyone likes this one, so read and review and give any advice that you feel is needed and remember the Ori Stori community thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I really appreciate all this support from everyone I will be sure to reference the fans in my story who want to, if you do just message me asking me nicely, you know you want to, anyway lets see how Ori is getting on…..**

Ori woke quietly as the light of the sun shone through the window of his room, he turned his head to see his beautiful Maewyn lying next to him, smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Morning Gorgeous." Purred Maewyn.

Ori raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Gorgeous? Where?"

Maewyn chuckled lightly as she pecked Ori on the cheek. "You're funny, now come on get up or we will miss breakfast." She quickly jumped up and put on a tunic, Ori stretched his arms and did the same, luckily for him and the other dwarves the elves of Rivendell had dwarf sized tunics for them to wear, the only dwarf who insisted on not wearing one was Thorin, Ori rolled his eyes, he outlasted the stubbornness of any dwarf.

"Did you have a good sleep Maewyn?"

Maewyn picked up a small brush and began to work out the knots in her black hair. "Next to you, of course it was heavenly, what route are we taking to get to the lonely mountain?"

Ori's mind went blank. "I know not, Thorin and Gandalf wont say anything to us, I will assume it is not an ordinary path."

Maewyn rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Ori on the bed. "Given recent events since joining your company none of the paths have been ordinary, or even safe, but I worry not for I have you to protect me."

Ori jokingly flexed he left arm and smiled. "Its what Im here for." They both laughed at Ori's sense of humour before the door creaked open and two black haired elves stood in the doorway.

"I am Elladan." Announced the elf on the right. "This is my twin, Elrohir." He pointed to the elf on the right. "We are sons of Elrond and he has asked us to escort you to breakfast."

Maewyn stood up and shrugged. "Are we eating breakfast in the same place we ate dinner?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and looked back. "Yes as the same with every meal milady."

Maewyn shrugged again. "Well then me and Ori can escort ourselves if that is ok."

The two elves nodded and quickly walked back down the long hallway to the library, Ori raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Elves were weird.

(-)

Maewyn had spoken words of truth about not needing an escort from the sons of Elrond for they found the table quite easily, Ori couldn't help but look around as he sat down in-between Oin and Maewyn, almost every single dwarf was suffering from drinking too much ale the night before, Bombur was in the worst state, he looked pale and he didn't look as full as he usually did.

Balin leant forward to Bombur. "You alright there Bombur?"

The large dwarf just groaned and rubbed his temples, Ori and Oin turned their heads to see Glohirim walking to his duties in the kitchen looking just as rough as Bombur, both dwarves laughed as they noticed every single flagon was filled with water, perhaps a good thing, Ori assumed that Bombur and the others wouldn't drink for a couple of days now, all except for Bilbo he was able to drink barrels of ale and oddly enough be ok in the morning.

"Right lads." Announced loudly, as he stood up. "Once we finish breakfast we make for the high passes of the misty mountains."

Balin raised an eyebrow. "Are ye sure we should be travellin that close to the goblin infested mountains, Im no wizard with numbers but I can safely declare that they will outnumber us if we are caught in the open."

"That is why we stay to the edges and as long as we keep our footing and make no noise we will pass unnoticed through the mountains."

Ori and Oin decided to break off from the main brief and talk while they tucked into the elven breakfast, which thanks to Bomburs suggestions to Glohirim, was one of the best they had tried.

"How did your little romantic surprise pan out lad?" The elderly dwarf asked as he put his horn to his ear.

"Nothing went wrong and her surprise was just as pleasing as what followed the rest of the night."

Oin laughed heartily as he patted Ori on the back a couple of times before whispering. "Well done laddie, told you me advice would be worth it."

Ori just nodded as he continued to tuck in, he also noticed that Bofur had heard a little of their chat and gave a subtle thumbs up to him and winked, the rest were oblivious.

Dwalin had not stopped looking over at Maewyn and Ori and decided that Ori had finally become a dwarf man, he waited until the breakfast had ended and asked Ori to join him and Kili in the corridor.

"Whats all this about?" Ori quickly asked Dwalin and Kili as they ushered him into an empty corridor.

"When Dori and Nori first bought you along I was thinking about how much of a burden you would be."

Ori frowned before realising the dwarfs intentions.

"However you have recently shown feats and skills that are rites of passage for most dwarf men, Kili and Fili have done it and now so have you so I would like you to have this on my behalf."

Dwalin pulled out two small silver daggers with dwarves engravings, 'Onol Ugog' on each one.

"Take these the engravings mean Mountain Bane, they are the sharpest daggers you can get and it is my gift to you, use them wisely and keep them hidden, so you can use them when the time is right."

Ori couldn't believe his eyes, these daggers were glorious and looked as deadly as Dwalin claimed to be, Kili and Dwalin then patted Ori on the shoulders before they went back into the dining hall.

(-)

Soon every dwarf was packed up and ready to depart from Imladris, Ori had tucked each dagger deep into the leather holsters that Kili had given him, even Maewyn was impressed when he showed her, he chuckled over how manly he felt showing them to her.

Then they had agreed to Maewyn keeping one of the daggers on her while Ori kept the other just in case they were separated because another fact Dwalin gave him was that when the daggers are separated legion tells that fate always brings them back together and Ori agreed that if he found the other dagger he would find Maewyn tooand that thought made him smile when the thought of losing her worried him, he wouldn't know what he would do if the worst came to be.

"Right lads everyone ready?" Boomed Thorin. "Good to the mountains!"

Every single dwarf cheered as they started to walk Thorin in front, followed by Balin and Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur followed close behind, Oin, Gloin, Dori and Nori were on rear guard duty and Maewyn, Ori, Gandalf and Bilbo stayed in the middle as they began their treacherous journey again.

Ori thought to himself as he walked 'I never did have any reason to come on this journey and now I have many reason to succeed , for her' Ori looked up to Maewyn, she was so beautiful when he long black hair waved around as she walked, he was shaken from his trance when he bumped into Bifur by accident.

"Watch it laddie, you almost toppled me!"

"Sorry I was distracted."

Bifur then chuckled as he looked over to Maewyn. "Aye laddie I bet you were."

Ori gave Bifur a puzzled look as he went to talk to Bombur, who was starting to feel a lot better although the ale headache still lingered he wasn't moaning about it as much as he was during breakfast.

Ori then noticed Gloin looking at a small engraving on a piece of parchment, he looked over at it and noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Who is it in the engraving Gloin?"

The red haired dwarf sighed. "Its my wife and my boy, Gimli, he wanted to come on this trip so badly, but I wouldn't let him, its too dangerous."

Ori then nodded in understanding. "And you miss them don't you?"

Gloin nodded as he walked on. "Aye I do, but who says I wont see them again, I'll return to them."

Ori was confused at Gloins stoic nature, but he was a dwarf after all, he then turned his head and took one last look at Rivendell before Maewyn put her soft hand on his shoulder.

"It truly is a marvel."

"I hope we can return there soon, just us."

Maewyn then smiled and looked down to Ori before embracing him. "We will darling I promise, we will relax after all this is finished with."

Ori then continued walking with the dwarves a new sense of purpose flowing through his mind as they walked towards the dangerous misty mountains, Ori would have to be on guard constantly if he were to live through the goblins and falling rocks….

**I hope this one works well, soon they will be in the mountains and then the forest I am going by the book remember, No axe head in Bifurs skull as I do not know dwarfish, anyway read, review and advice is always welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry to have kept 37 followers waiting so long on my story you have my profound apologies and my respect for supporting anyway now that I am free again I can get all of my stories done and updated and so I started with this one because I know how much everyone loves this one anyway lets go…..**

Ori and Maewyn almost fell over as they stumbled into the dry cave along with the rest of the dwarves, Ori had never been so shaken up in his entire life, first it started to rain, then the winds picked up and just when he thought it couldn't have been any worse stone giants had started to have a battle right in the middle of the ravine, they almost fell in and half of us nearly plummeted to our deaths, luck was on our side as Thorin found a small dry cave, Ori couldn't have been happier to lie down next to Maewyn on a large flat rock, he sighed in comfort as Maewyn planted a small kiss on his cheek, he blushed as Bofur walked passed and nudged him with a wink, Ori rolled his eyes as he unpacked his things and started to sketch everything he had seen since the company had left Rivendell, he never thought he would have actually missed the elf city but the idea of settling down with Maewyn there gave him a warm and peaceful feeling inside, he smiled to himself as sweet inspiration struck and he began scribbling and drawing on his blank page.

Bilbo had sat down and was drying out his waistcoat and couldn't help but smile at the lovely couple sat across the cave from him and Gandalf, he looked to the wizard and Gandalf simply smirked. "Gandalf, I don't really want to say, but Im rather envious." Gandalf coughed a little as he choked on his pipe, coughing out small rings as he cleared his throat. "Bilbo, you shouldn't feel envy towards them, although I never thought I would see a dwarf and a human in such a bond, Im simply glad that she is not an elf." Bilbo raised an eyebrow as he opened a small satchel of lembas bread. "Why Gandalf?" Gandalf chuckled again as he relit his pipe. "Because Thorin would be furious." Both the halfling and the wizard laughed as Gandalf patted Bilbo on his back. "Worry not master Baggin, I foresee you finding a loved one. However, I cannot say when or where this will happen." Gandalf said the final part of his sentence quite mysteriously as he walked off to talk to Thorin and Balin.

(-)

It had been an hour or so since everybody had been asleep, Ori had stayed up a little to draw and finish off the details of his sketches and Gloin had trouble sleeping so he spent his time looking at the picture of his family, but soon sleep gripped the dwarf and he was snoring loudly along with the other dwarves, Bilbo however could not sleep, he kept thinking he could hear something not far off something creeping in the darker areas of the cave, he didn't fret for too long as his fears revealed themselves in several dark forms that leapt out from the shadows and onto the sleeping dwarves.

Bilbo could not make out the exact features of their attackers but due to the screeching and the crawling, it was a band of large goblins that had found them out and had already caused quite a stir, Bilbo had ran to his pack to reach for Sting, but he felt a sharp pain in his head as he fell into darkness and away from the battle. However back in the cave, every single dwarf was fighting valiantly but it was all folly as one by one each dwarf was overpowered and taken prisoner by the goblins, Ori panicked and looked around as he saw Maewyn kick a goblin in the unmentionables and knocked several teeth out of the other, Ori was glad she was ok, but seeing five goblins attack her at once gave him no good feeling and soon everyone was being carted out of the cave and into a large goblin city, Ori looked around some more and noticed that Gandalf was gone, this was odd, where could he have gone? And why wasn't he here now? And where had Bilbo gone too?These questions in the dwarfs head came to a halt as they were all pushed into a large hall and in front of a large throne and on which sat a very large and incredibly scary looking goblin, he appeared to be their leader.

"Bring the prisoners forward and take away their weapons!" Ori shuddered his voice was low and raspy, he sounded like an Orc, crossed with a Human, crossed with a dwarf, and even worse his precious sword and slingshot had been taken from him by the small goblin that stood beside him, he kept looking over to Maewyn to see if she was ok, she stood stoically and resisted against the goblins pushing and teasing her, but Ori could tell that Maewyn was at the limit of her patience.

After a couple of minutes of questioning by the great goblin, Ori had begun to lose hope of surviving this, however Gandalf had chosen the right time to appear in a blinding white flash of light, and in the confusion every dwarf used this opportunity to knock the goblins holding their weapons and start to fight them, luckily Ori pushed the small goblin down and took his sword and slingshot back, he turned back to Gandalf who had used his wizard magic to send the goblin king over the edge of his throne and tumbling into the abyss, Thorin had to assume he was dead, but for now they had to escape.

The way out of goblin town thankfully wasn't long or too guarded but they all finally made it out of the mountain and sped down the small hills until we decided we were at a safe distance and took a breather, Ori only got a couple of seconds before Maewyn threw herself into his arms. "Im so glad you're safe Maewyn, I was so worried." Maewyn just hugged Ori tighter. "I couldn't bear to have them tear me away from you, love."

Ori smiled against her neck, he could've hugged her for hours until Thorin cleared his throat. "I hate to break your little hug up but has anyone else noticed that we are missing a burglar?" Soon every dwarf was looking around and Balin was stationed around their camp as lookout incase Bilbo came back or the goblins decided for round two.

It seemed like hours of searching before Bilbo appeared like magic in the middle of everyone, Ori and the other dwarves shook off Bilbo's odd way of appearing and decided just to forget it and be glad that he was back, Ori did notice Bilbo secretly put something into his pocket, but Ori figured that it would be rude to ask. However, their celebrations were cut short as the distant howling of wolves had everyone looking incredibly worried, Gandalf and Thorin had ordered everyone to climb the trees as high up as they could.

Ori began to worry even more as he sat on one of the high branches with Maewyn, his hand gripping hers and hers gripping back as a large pack of wolves growled and clawed at the trees that they were in, Ori began to calm down as they realised they would be safe, then panic arose as goblins and orcs arrived with torches and started to burn the trees, Ori nearly whimpered as he climbed higher up with Maewyn into the branches, still holding her hand, he noticed Gandalf doing some wizarding, involving shooting fireballs down at the wolves to send them off, and found him to be summoning something, and soon as the trees started to burn and all hope seemed to fade, Ori heard screeching in the distance.

"The eagles!" Cried Gandalf. "They are here to save us." He yelled this as jumped onto the back of one of the eagles, Ori could've cried, he didn't like heights and he didn't want to jump out of a tree and onto an eagle, Maewyn however, made his choice for him as she grabbed his arm and leapt out of a tree and onto the back of another eagle, Ori had kept his eyes screwed shut, he thought he maybe he was dead.

"Ori, open your eyes, were flying!" Maewyn called as they soared high above the mountains leaving the bewildered orcs and goblins on the cliffside, Ori opened one eye and looked at the mountains and woods below his eyes teared up from the panoramic view of the wilderness and from the harsh wind of the mountains and the entire time he hadn't let go of Maewyns hand, he didn't like flying this high and he certainly never thought he would end up flying at any point on this quest, he actually felt a little sick.

(-)

After an hour or so of flying, Ori and the others could make out exactly where the eagles were taking them, they all saw a large area of woodland with a large mountain far in the distance, they were being dropped off at mirkwood so they could continue their quest on foot, one by one the eagles landed and flattened their wings so they could slide off and immediately as each dwarf got off their eagle, they ran to the ground and hugged it especially Thorin. "Im glad to be back on the ground again." Gasped Nori as he continued to hug the ground. "I agree, my friend." Dori gasped as he clutched his chest, he never was one for heights, and as every dwarf recuperated and stretched their limbs Gandalf stood in front of all of them with a stern look on his face.

"This is where I take my leave, now the path through Mirkwood will not be easy, it is a dangerous road should you get lost, so take care, watch your provisions and whatever you do, do not stray from the path." He said the last part word by word incredibly clearly and everyone dwarf, including Maewyn and Bilbo nodded their heads as Gandalf jumped back on Gwaihirs back and flew off in the direction they came, Ori had to admit, flying was scary but it wasn't as tiring as walking, Thorin then sat back up and cleared his throat. "Right lads, ten minutes rest and then we go through Mirkwood." Despite how loudly Thorin had spoken, he was still met with grunts and groans from the tired dwarves rather than actual answers, Ori just spent the entire break getting more used to Maewyns soft lips, in all of the fray and battle he had forgotten just how much he loved her touch…..

**I'll have to cut it short soon enough and work on other things, but I hope for now everyone is enjoying my stories and will hopefully read some of my new ones, so I thank everyone and read, review and tell me what you think of my stories, anyway bye for now. :)**


End file.
